Burned and found
by Kittykata
Summary: A contest entry for the group suicide-mission on dA  deviantArt  So I submitted it here. Mat finds Mello after he blows up the building, and has to care for him.


Mat called out frantically for Mello, calling his alias over and over again, searching through the rubble. No way would he loose his best friend. He had been heading over to check on him when he heard and saw the explosion. He had wanted to rush over right then, but common sense made him wait until he was that there was no one scrambling around before he ran out to search for his best friend. He was frantic by the time he finally found him buried under a collapsed wall. He quickly flung aside all the small pieces of debris, and looked at the section of still together wall that was pinning his friend. Mello's head was lolling to one side, and his breathing was quick, shallow, and uneven. He got a grip and pushed the huge chunk of wall away to that it fell off to the side, and Mello groaned. Mat quickly looked him over, feeling for broken bones, and was disheartened when he saw the burns. Shaking his head, Mat scooped his best friend up, causing him to scream and pass out at last, and carried him gently and quickly to his car. He laid him across the backseat, not smoking, and kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure he didn't stop breathing.

The ride back was traumatic for the gamer, and his fingers clutched the steering wheel until he knew his knuckles were white, even if he couldn't see them. Sighing deeply, he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment where they were staying that he had picked out, and parked the car, turning it off, and went to the backseat, carefully getting Mello out. Even that action of gently movement was enough to get a moan, wrenching the red head's heart. He locked the car, trying not to jostle Mello as he carried him up to their place bridal-style. He lay him on the couch, and only hesitated a moment before setting to the task of getting him out of his leather. It was burned to his skin, and Mat had to steel himself to peel it away, taking off some of the blonde's skin in the process. He could have killed himself because of the pathetic noises Mello was subconsciously making. Mat went to the bathroom, and grabbed a few towels, gently getting them wet with lukewarm water. He came back to the main room, and shuddered to see the wreak that was Mello. He sighed deeply, and stood trembling for a moment, before finishing walking over with strong strides, and bent over the chocolate addict, gently cleaning away all the leftover rubble.

Mat couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mello's body was, even with the burns. Actually, the burns accentuated how perfect the rest of the skin was, and he longed to run his fingers over them, but knew that would cause terrible pain, so he just set to cleaning them with the towels, pushing away his thoughts of love and desire as he had been for so long. After all, Mello was a catholic, and what catholic would want to be with his best friend, especially when that was a guy. Mat sighed, looking at the half of Mello's face that was totally destroyed, and cleaned it gently, tenderly, ignoring all his wants and desires. He finished cleaning the burns, then carefully bandaged them. It made the blonde look almost like a mummy instead of a person. He sighed deeply, gently caressing the unburned side of Mello's face, which caused him to whimper and open his eyes. Mat quickly changed the gesture into checking to make sure there were no more cuts and debris, and Mello tried to smile but winced instead, and whispered in a hoarse voice. "Mat…You came and found me…" Mat smiled and nodded, unable to speak suddenly, and then sighed deeply.

Mello tried to sit up, and Mat carefully kept him down till he gave up with a wince, and asked, "How bad is it?" Mat took a deep breath and held up a finger, then went and got a mirror. He came back, and hesitantly handed it over. Mello took it with his right hand, not even trying to move the left one, and Mat looked away as Mello brought the mirror up, and caught sight of the ruined part of his face. He drew in a sharp breath, which made him cough, and Mat was about to take the mirror when Mello waved him away, getting the coughing under control, and then continued to look over the extent of the burns. Mat sighed and got up, going to the kitchen, and got a glass of water. He came back, and was shocked to see Mello crying. Mello never cried, it was just unheard of. He would know, too, because he was Mello's dog; never away from his side. He walked over, and used the end of his sleeve to gently wipe away the tears, and took the mirror away, gently setting it on the floor facedown. He helped Mello drink the water, and continued to wipe away the tears. When Mello had finally gotten back in control of himself, he laughed weakly, and whispered, "Damn, I'm a mess. I don't see how you managed to recognize me, or why you would even want to save me. I'm hideous." Mat shook his head mutely, and Mello sighed. "Don't even think about denying it; you know it's true. Most likely, you'll even have to nurse me back to health. How humiliating…" When Mello trailed off, Mat shook his head again, finally managing some words.

"Mello, you're not hideous. You could never be hideous unless you weren't yourself." Mello laughed, but there was no effort behind it, just bitterness. "That's just sappy best friend stuff. Quit it, Mat." Mat sighed but let it drop, unable to tell him it was actually sappy love stuff, and it was true too. When Mat didn't answer, Mello closed his eyes, and drifted off into a pained sleep. Mat stayed with him for a while, then got up and went out to the store. He got chocolate to refill the addict's supply, as well as several packs of cigarettes for himself. Then he got things like more bandages, because he had used all of the ones they had had at the apartment. He grabbed actual food, because it looked like Mello wouldn't be going out anywhere for a long time. He got ingredients, because if there was a time to figure out how to cook, he supposed now would be as good as ever. He shook his head as he was looking at bread, and just picked up a loaf, unsure of what kind to get. Mello was always the one who went shopping, and there normally was a fight because people thought he was a girl, and addressed him as one. Mat smiled fondly, and checked out, just barely managing to get enough cash after he had put back a pack of cigarettes. He hadn't figured food would be so expensive, but it would be worth it. He drove back to the apartment, and when he got back up to the room, he found Mello standing shakily, using the wall for support, calling his name. He went to the kitchen, set the groceries down, and put the things like milk into the fridge. Then he went to his chocolate addict to gently help him back to the couch.

Mello smiled faintly in thanks, then grimaced because of the pain. Mat gently brushed his hair from his face, resisted the urge to kiss his forehead, and smiled. "No more getting up for you until I tell you so, got it?" Mello laughed breathlessly, rather worn out from standing for even that brief amount of time, and Mat sighed deeply. He didn't know he was going to keep up with this, especially when Mello said, in a near whisper, "Mat, the whole mafia is gone. They got blown up." Mat looked at him in horror; he had known them. He had been a hacker there off and on, and Mello would have him hack when all the others had failed to get in, or he knew they would. Mat was rather proud of how good he was, because he could get in, get the information, and get out without being caught or traced. Mello was the violent one. Mello kept a gun in his pants, of course he was violent. Mat was just glad the gun hadn't had time to get heated up, because that would have been messy and require the hospital. Not to mention the after affects. No, it was just better to not even think about it. Mello closed his eyes, and Mat thought he had gone to sleep, so he smiled sweetly and said, "Sleep well, Mells, and get better soon, because I can't stand to see you in so much pain." Then he leaned over and gave Mello a chaste kiss, and couldn't help but feel a little thrill of excitement at having finally done so.

Just as he was pulling away, Mello's arm came up, and Mat flinched away, expecting to be hit, and was surprised when Mello hooked the arm around under his arm, pulling him back down, and kissed him. Mat was frozen in shock until Mello broke the kiss and opened his eyes slightly, smirking, and whispered. "I knew you loved me. I'm just surprised you held out this long, and rather sad it took me being half destroyed for you to finally man up." At his words, Mat turned a bright red, stammering, and broke away, finally managing to say, "This is just because you're delusional from the burns. Yeah, that's it. The heat went to your brain. You'll be alright tomorrow and won't think this." As he rambled on and on, Mello couldn't help but laugh, which turned into coughing, which shut Mat up and made him go get another glass of water. After Mello had finished the water, he smiled at the gamer. "No, you idiot. I can read you like a book, and I've known you liked me as more than a friend since you started noticing people that way, and that you were just too afraid of me telling you no to try anything." Mat nodded his head, and sighed deeply, confirming what Mello had said. "Yeah, basically, I've been gay for you since I turned 14." Mello smirked, answering, "Then you hid it better than I thought. It wasn't until you were 16 that I noticed. I suppose I was too caught up in the mafia." Mat smiled sadly, nodding.

Rolling his eyes, Mello commented, "Too bad I'm hurt now, otherwise I might have let you get further than a kiss." Mat looked at Mello with such a puppy-like expression that Mello grinned, watching Mat's face change to match his hair. Mello settled back, eyes closing again, and murmured, "I'm just going to go to sleep now, okay…?" When he finished the sentence, trailing off, Mat knew he was asleep, and he smiled faintly, color slowly returning to normal, and wrapped an ice pack in a towel, resting it on his burns in turns, trying to keep him cool. He had Mello take medication for the pain when he woke up again the next day, and Mello narrowed his eyes slightly after he'd taken it, looking at the gamer. "Have you slept at all since you found me?" he asked, taking Mat off guard. Mat sighed and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet, and muttered something about not being able to sleep and playing video games, as well as going out for a smoke. Mello rolled his eyes, exasperated, and said, "Look, Mat, you need to sleep. If it makes you feel better, get a blanket and pillow and sleep out here." Mat's face brightened, and he curled up by the couch on the floor, then looked up, asking, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Mello nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I think I can handle it, thanks." Sarcasm dripped from his words, and he got up, ignoring Mat's offered hand.

Mello walked shakily to the bathroom, pain shooting up with every movement. He probably shouldn't have pushed Mat away, but this was just something he couldn't bear to let someone else to do. There was something so bad about being so infirm that someone had to help you to the bathroom. He made it there and relieved himself, before shakily heading back, really noticing for the first time that he was practically naked except for a pair of Mat's boxers that the gamer had obviously put on him. Mello blushed delicately, but it was impossible to tell from the burns and exertion, and he nearly made it back to the couch before his legs gave out, and Mat was there, catching him before he hit the ground. Mello tried to thank him, but he couldn't get the breath for it, and Mat laid him back on the couch, laying a blanket over him. It rubbed on his burns and made it almost uncomfortably hot, but without it he would have gotten hot on one side and cold on the other. He smiled sadly at Mat, and the gamer curled back up on the floor like a dog, and was soon asleep. This left Mello awake and the blonde didn't appreciate it, because he soon realized he was lacking chocolate. After agonizing for half an hour, he got up, careful to not wake Mat up, and made his way to the kitchen. He started to reach up with both arms but soon found that caused terrible pain, so he just used his right arm and grabbed several bars of chocolate, immediately unwrapping one and biting into it, allowing the sweet taste to fill his mouth and melt over his tongue. He moaned slightly at the joy and release from pain the taste brought for a moment, then he was back in his pain wracked body.

His knees tried to buckle, and he gripped the counter a moment before picking up the bars of chocolate, and shakily made his way back to the couch, collapsing on the blanket. He was exhausted from all the pain sending jolts through his spine and body, and ended up crashing soon after he had finished just one chocolate bar. The rest fell to the floor, waking Mat. He looked at them in confusion, thinking for a moment that it was raining chocolate, then looked up and saw Mello sprawled on the blanket. He sighed and stood up, gently picking Mello up, careful of his burns, and pulled the blanket onto the floor before gently setting the chocolate addict down. He picked up the blanket and covered Mello again, carefully tucking it in, and put the chocolate under his pillow so he wouldn't have to reach. Mat smiled tenderly, fixing his hair, and yawned hugely. He moved his goggles to rub the sleep from his eyes, then put them back in place, wandering to the kitchen. He grabbed a cigarette and walked outside, looking up at the night sky. He lit the cigarette with a lighter from his vest pocket, and stared up at the stars. He made a wish, because he had heard once that people wish on stars. He smiled sadly, finished the cigarette, and stomped it out on the ground. Going back inside, he picked up his gameboy and started playing Legend of Zelda. At this rate, he would have beaten this game again within the week.

Sometime around five in the morning, he yawned, stretching, and sighed. He'd had what, one hour of sleep in the past nearly thirty six hours. He didn't sleep much, but even this was a stretch for him. He saved his game, yawning again, and curled up by where Mello was sleeping, and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. He didn't wake up again for about five hours, and Mello was somehow still asleep. Mat laughed quietly to himself. He hated getting up early, but he could for a while at least. Scratching his head, he stretched out on the floor, and squeaked when he saw Mello looking at him. Apparently he'd been faking sleep again. Scowling slightly, Mat stood up, and blinked, eyes wide in surprise, when Mello smirked and said, "Where's my good morning kiss?" Mat hesitantly leaned over and kissed Mello, and Mello kissed him back, making Mat smile to himself. He straightened, and fixed Mello's hair as Mello chewed on his chocolate. Mat had to laugh, and blinked, saying, "I should change your bandages, Mello. I probably should have before but I…" When Mat trailed off, Mello just shrugged, and Mat carefully removed the blanket, causing Mello to shiver at the temperature difference. Mat carefully started peeling off the bandages, and Mello bit his lip to keep from crying out. The gamer got the bandages he'd bought, and used a clean towel to get rid of all the yellow pus and dead skin that was just starting to flake off. Mello whimpered slightly, and Mat sighed faintly. He carefully bandaged Mello up again, and rolled him from his side to his back. Mello visibly relaxed and picked up a bar of chocolate, eating it viciously.

Mat stroked his hair, and Mello closed his eyes, slowly calming as the pain faded back to the background. Mat sighed, his breath catching, and gently kissed him as the last of the chocolate disappeared into his mouth. Mello smiled, kissing him back, then broke off when he needed air. Mat grinned sheepishly and said, "If I'd wanted a sheep I would have gone for the albino." Mat laughed and said, "What, so you wanted a dog?" Mello smirked, answering, "Yeah, that's right, mutt." Mat grinned broadly, and sat down on the floor, just smiling happily, until Mello shook his head and rolled his eyes. "If I'd realized it would make you this happy I might have made the first move, but I wanted you to." Mat blushed slightly, then picked up his game and started playing again. Mello muttered, "You and your games. At least you're not smoking." Mat blinked, saying, "I've been smoking outside since you got burned." Mello narrowed his eyes. "No wonder you taste like an ashtray. If you want to be with me you're going to have to quit that dirty habit of yours." Mat sighed and chose to ignore that comment, instead focusing on getting the last piece of the triforce. Mello rolled his eyes, and lay back down all the way from propping himself on his elbow with a slight wince.

It took a couple of weeks before Mello was able to quit looking like a mummy, but he still had to have some bandages, like on the side of his face, where it was almost healed enough but not quite. He had regained his strength, and by the end of a month there were no more bandages, and he was able to smile wanly at Mat. Mat would often catch him staring at him in the mirrors, touching the burns, and Mat decided to confront him about it. "Mello," he started, causing the blonde to half turn his head to listen better, "You should quit looking at yourself in the mirror like your hideous. You should know by now that you're not." Mello shook his head with a sigh, and Mat walked over, eyes narrowed slightly behind his goggles. He took Mello's face in his hand, gently, and turned him so he had to look at the gamer. Mello wouldn't quite look him in the eyes, so Mat kissed him deeply, and Mello's eyes slid closed as Mat nibbled on Mello's lower lip, stealing his breath away.

Mat drew back slightly, then gently feathered kisses over the scarred part of Mello's face, causing him to tremble slightly, so Mat pulled him further into his arms and whispered in his ear. "No matter what the rest of the world thinks, you are not hideous. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. You were scarred on your soul long before it appeared on your skin, so now the outside reflects the inside and makes you even more perfect. I love you for who you are, not just what you look like, and honestly, I like your scars." Mello couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, and he whispered back, "Thank you. Now, I believe I said that I might let you do more than kiss…?" Mat laughed and kissed Mello deeply, then Mello pulled him to his bed.

**AN: So, of course, I don't own Death Note etcetcetc… What did you people think? I'm posting this on dA (deviantArt) for Suicide-Mission's fourth competition called Burned, and so I figured I'd post this on here as well!**


End file.
